The present invention relates to a foldable three-wheel stroller and, more particularly, to a foldable three-wheel toy stroller.
Strollers for carrying babies or toy strollers for carrying dolls generally include two handles, a frame, and wheels. To allow easy carriage or storage when not in use, the frame generally includes joints that are pivotable to allow folding and that can be locked when folded or extended. However, the frame may be inadvertently folded due to pivotal movements of the joints resulting from impact or other causes, causing injury to a baby or child in a stroller or pushing a toy stroller. Namely, the structure of the joints of the frame is important not only to convenient operation of folding/unfolding of the stroller but also to safety. Foldable strollers generally have a frame for four wheels, and the frame is foldable in a front/rear direction in which the front and rear wheels are adjacent to each other after folding. However, it is difficult to minimize the folded volumes of the four-wheeled strollers foldable in the front/rear direction, which is inconvenient for storage and transport. Application of the folding frames of conventional four-wheel strollers on three-wheel toy strollers is also difficult.
It is, therefore, a need for a foldable frame for a three-wheel stroller that can be folded to a minimized volume for easy storage and transport.